Moonlightlake
by Astym
Summary: Aus einer nächtlichen Begebenheit wird unheimliche Bedrängnis.rnZu allem Überfluss geschehen auch Dinge, die nicht nur unüblich, sondern auch mysterös sind.rnENDLICH: KAPITEL 4 IST ONLINE!
1. Manipulierte Gefühle

So Leute hi erstmal  
Das ist meine erste FanFic und ich denke ich werde damit klar kommen wenn ihr Kritiken an mich habt lol Auch Verbesserungsvorschläge nehme ich sehr gerne an. Naja ich will nun auch nicht mehr lang rumschwafeln. Lest selbst und macht euch ein "Bild"  
Und vergesst nicht bitte zu reviewn (Ich hab nichts gegen Kritik gg) 

Achja und bevor ich es vergesse! Dies ist die neue und verbesserte Version des Vorgängers. Der Titel vorher war: Honeymoon - Eine Frühjahrsbegierde.

**Paring: Draco X Harry ? X ? ( Das zweite Paring sollt ihr mal lieber selber herausfinden)**

Summary: Wenn man Harry verscheuchen will brauch man nur ihm ein Streit vorzuführen und er ergreift die Flucht um sich das nicht anzutun. Ganau das passiert und Harry vertritt sich die Füße. Doch als er am See ankam sieht er geschehen Dinge die er nie gedacht hätte!

**Moonlightlake  
Manipulierte Gefühle**

* * *

"Schachmatt!", rief Ron im Gryffindorturm. Bei dem lauten Schrei fuhr Hermine zusammen und ihr Kater Krummbein sprang erschrocken von ihrem Schoß und verschwand unter die Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron war es gelungen das Schachspiel gegen Harry für sich zu entscheiden, wieder einmal. Aber dies störte Harry nicht. Ron war eben der Meister in solchen Brettspielen und daran könne man eben nichts ändern, dachte sich Harry. Es war ein warmer Frühjahrsabend und viele der Gryffindors waren außerhalb des Turms, so konnte Ron seinen Triumphgefühlen freien lauf lassen ohne jemanden sonderlich zu stören...Naja fast niemanden. "Man musst Du einem einen solchen Schrecken einjagen!", schrie Hermine erboßt. "Ach hör doch auf! Kann ich denn nicht einmal mich richtig freuen ohne das Du mich deswegen anschnauzt?", fragte Ron ärgerlich. "Nunja...Du musst nicht gleich wie ein Bekloppter kund machen das Du gewonnen hast!", schnauzte sie zurück.

"Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?"

"Freu dich anders."

"Und wie sollte ich das machen?"

"Sag einfach...hmm..."

"Los nun sag schon!"

"Sag einfach Juchuu."

"Das ist doch ein schlechter Scherz, oder!"

"Nein, das ist kein Scherz."

"Das hört sich bescheuert an! Wer freut sich denn schon so?"

"Moment ich zeige es Dir"  
Hermine nahm das Schachbrett und setllte die Figuren etwas anders wieder auf. "Los! Ziehe!", forderte sie Ron auf. Ron stellte einen seiner Springer ein Feld weiter. Hermiene nutzte die Gelegenheit und beseitigte ihn.

"Juchuu", sagte Hermine.

"Ach Du bist doch bescheuert", meinte Ron ärgerlich.

Während sie sich darüber zofften wie Ron sich bei einem nächsten Sieg verhalten sollte, blätterte Hermine weiter in ihrem Buch für Zaubertränke herum, so als ob es ihr nichts ausmachen würde das Ron sich darüber aufregte wie sie ihn anschnauzte. Harry dagegen konnte nichts unternehmen um dieses sinnlose Gespräch zu beenden. Es war immer sinnlos die Beiden zum Schweigen zu bringen wenn sie mal wieder sich über Kleinigkeiten stritten. Bei solchen Fällen kannte Harry nur einen Ausweg. Die Flucht. Und die war immer anders. Er sucht dann immer im derzeitigen Raum nach einem Vorwand damit er verschinden konnte. Gerade erst als sich Ron und Hermine über die Anzahl der Zutaten im Vielsafttrank stritten nahm Harry die leere Schüssel von Hagrid, in der Steinkekse waren, als Vorwand um sich die Beine vertreten zu können. Er wollte sie angeblich zurück bringen. Diesmal hoffte er wieder auf ein solches Glück. Er schaute sich um. Er suchte mit seinen strahlenden Augen den Boden ab, dann den Tisch. Der war allerdings nur mit Hermines Büchern für Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde übersäht. Neben auf der Kante des Tisches stand das Schachbrett auf dem Rons Königin jubelte, weil er im Spiel gegen Harry gewonnen hatte. Sie warf ihre Krone andauernd in die Luft und sprang auf ihrem kleinen Thron auf und ab. Er suchte weiter den Raum ab, auf den Stühlen und den anderen Tischen. Da sie alleine waren konnte Harry auch keinen anderen Gryffindor als Vorwand nehmen. Doch dann kam jemand die Treppe vom Jungenschlafsaal herunter gestolpert. Es hörte sich so an als hätte Dieser etwas sehr schweres zu schleppen. Und dann tauchte ein etwas kleiner und dicklicher Junge auf der einen ganzen Stapel von Büchern trug. Das war Harrys Chance den Streitenden zu entkommen. Er hechtete auf Neville zu.

"Kann ich Dir etwas abnehmen Neville?", fragte Harry schnell aber höflich.  
"Oh ja Harry! Danke ich könnte hierbei wirklich Hilfe gebrauchen!", bedankte sich Neville.  
Harry nahm ihm einen Stoß Bücher ab. Das waren richtige Wälzer! Ein Buch musste mindestens über 1000 Seiten haben. Er trug den Stoß deshalb ziemlich nach hinten gebeugt und schielte nun auf die Aufschrift des einen Buches. Anwendung Nichtmagischer Kräuter der Muggelwelt und ihre Tücken stand darauf geschrieben. Harry beäugte noch ein paar andere Bücher und bemerkte das sie ähnliche Titel hatten. Er wusste das Neville begeistert von Kräuterkunde war, deshalb fragte Harry auch nicht nach wieso er so viele Bücher hier oben gebunkert hatte. Ein weiteres hieß: Mafalda Meygeltomp: Tümpelpflanzen und wo sie zu finden sind. Ihm war das Schnuppe solange er hier raus konnte bei dem Aufstand.  
"Wo müssen die denn hin Neville?", fragte Harry keuchend unter der Last.  
"Wieder in die Bücherreih! Die Pince macht schon einen Aufstand weil ich die ganzen Bücher noch nicht zurück gebracht habe. Professor Snape hat mir deshalb auch schon 30 Punkte abgezogen weil er Eines davon gebraucht hatte und es nicht bekam!" Neville schluckte. Sie schlüpften durch das Portraitloch und gingen endlich die langen dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts entlang. Nur die Fackeln an den Wänden beleuchteten sie etwas. Während sie an schnarchenden und müde werdenden Leuten in ihren Portraits vorbeigingen fragte sich Harry allmählich doch weshalb Neville so viele Bücher in seinem Zimmer gelagert hatte.

"Sag mal Neville? Wieso hast Du Dir so viele Bücher ausgeliehen?"

Neville blieb stehen.  
Harry allerdings konnte ihm schlecht in sein Gesicht schauen da die Bücher die Sicht versperrten. Neville gluckste.

"Nunja, ich will in Kräuterkunde noch ein paar Zusatzaufgaben erledigen damit meine Noten besser werden. Ansonsten lerne ich auch nebenbei noch für Zaubertränke. Ich habe keine Lust darauf, dass Snape wieder Punkte abzieht wenn er merkt das ich nicht geübt habe!"

Während Neville sprach ging er wieder weiter. Sie kamen in das Treppenhaus mit den unmengen an Portraits an den Wänden und den sich verschiebenden Treppen. Sie warteten bis die Treppe die gerade vor ihnen halt machen wollte, doch Neville ging versehntlich etwas zu früh los und stolperte. Er konnte sich gerade noch auffangen und stellte sich gerade hin und achtete darauf das auch sein Stapel an büchern nicht umkippte.

"Gott sei Dank!", sagte er. "Wenn ich die fallen gelassen hätte, hätte die Pince mich einen Kopf kürzer gemacht!"

Als Neville seinen Satz beendete hörten sie ganz unten im Treppenhaus einen lauten wiederhallenden Schlag. Kurz darauf folgte ein lautes Katzenfauchen das ebenfalls wiederhallte. Harry kicherte. "Nun wird auch mal Ms Norris ärger bekommen weil sie auch mal was angestellt hat!" Neville lachte.  
Sie erreichten die Bücherei und Harry verabschiedete sich von Neville. Nun war er endlich von dem kleinen Streit befreit. Aber was nun? Draußen war es sehr warm und schon düster. Aber das störte ihn nicht, so verließ er auch das Schloss durch das große Portal. Draußen war es herrlich warm und Harry beschloss zum See zu gehen wo all die anderen waren. Dieses fünfte Schuljahr verlief wenn auch nicht immer gut ab, dachte sich Harry als er langsam den Weg zum See hinab ging.

Ich habe keine Lust mir weiterhin über die fürchterlichen Dinge die geschehen sind Gedanken zu machen, dachte er weiter nach. So vertrieb er seine negativen Gedanken und erreichte den See. Aber seine anderen Freunde aus seinem Schlafsaal machten im See eine abendliche Wasserschlacht und Harry hatte keine Lust mit zu mischen. Stattdessen lehnte er sich an einen Baum etwas weiter entfernt vom Wasser. Er schaute sich um und bemerkte, dass außer den 2 Gryffindor Jungen im Wasser sonst keiner mehr hier unten war. Das kam Harry etwas sonderbar vor, weil der ganze Gryffindorturm leer gefegt war bis auf 2 Streithähne und einem schreckhaftem Kater. Da saß er und schaute Dean und Seamus zu wie sie dort im Wasser sich tunkten und bespritzten. Ihre etwas kräftig im Mondlicht wirkenden Körper lieferten sich einen erbittlichen Wasserkampf, dem Harry gefiehl. Bei der Schlacht wanderten sie langsam zum Ufer heran nicht unweit von dem 16 jährigen entfernt.

Dabei sah er das Seamus und Dean nichts an hatten! Weder Badehose noch Shorts. Harry wurde durch diesen estehtischen Anblick erregt. Das war ihm Schleierhaft! Von Jungen wurde er noch nie erregt! Er bemerkte das sie sich immer näher kamen und sich umarmten. Und dann passierte plötzlich etwas was Harry nie gedacht hätte. Sie küssten sich. Dean und Seamus? Das hätte ich nie gadacht, dachte er. Aber wie lange geht das schon? Harry spürte das sich etwas in seiner Hose regte. Damit seine Lust nicht versiegte legte er Hand an. Sie kamen nun an das Ufer und legten sich hin. Dean lag auf Seamus und sie küssten sich weiter. Ihm wurde heiß. Noch nie hatte er irgendjemanden beim Sex beobachtet. Das war ihm zwar neu, aber es weckte in ihm ein ungeheures Lustgefühl das er befriedigen wollte. Sein pulsierendes hartes Glied war richtig heiß geworden. Doch dann...

"Na Potter? Bedienst Du Dich auch richtig?"

Harry fuhr im sitzen herum. Ihm wurde schlecht. Sein Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen als er die kalte Stimme hörte die er so sehr hasste. Draco Malfoy stand ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt hinter einem Dornenbusch. Sei Hemd war aufgeknüpft und zeigte einen Teil seines strammen muskulösen Körpers. Dabei dachte Harry das Draco ein schmaler schwacher Junge sei.

"Scharf geworden, wie?", sagte seine kalte Stimme.

Harry erkannte, dass es nicht einer seiner üblichen abfälligen Bemerkungen war. Zu seiner Überraschung hörte sie sich verständnisvoll an! Zudem sah er an diesem Abend auch anders aus. Neben seinem aufgeknüpftem Hemd waren seine Haare auch nicht so glatt wie immer, sie waren etwas zerzaust und er schwitzte etwas.

"Malfoy was machst Du hier!", stammelte Harry.

"Nunja ich denke dasselbe wie Du!"

"Wie bitte?"

"Die beiden dort kommen schon in letzter Zeit sehr oft noch hier her um du weißt schon was zu tun!", meinte Draco und deutete auf die Beiden sich küssenden Gryffindors.

"Sie sind... wie soll ich es sagen? Schwul! Aber das siehst Du ja selber. Seitdem sie hier sind mache ich dasselbe wie Du gerade eben."

"Du schaust ihnen zu und..."

"Ja ich schaue ihnen zu und befriedige meine leidenschaftliche Lust dazu, Potter.", unterbrach Draco Harry mit seiner kalten Stimme. "Und ich habe schon immer auf den Augenblick gewartet auf jemanden zu treffen der dasselbe macht." Malfoy trat hinter dem Busch hervor und Harry konnte nun sehen dass das Hemd nicht als einzigstes offen stand. Seine Hose hatte er nicht an. Seine Boxershorts war ausgebeult.  
Harry war durch seine Lust nicht in der Lage anstalten zu machen sich anzuziehen und zu gehen.

"Nun Potter... Ich hoffe es wird Dir gefallen."

Draco kam auf Harry zu und bückte sich neben ihn. Malfoys Hand wanderte in Harrys Hose. Dracos Kopf kam dem Harrys näher und näher bis sich ihr Lippen berührten. Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung. So viel Leidenschaft und Wolllust hatte er noch nie erlebt. Und noch nie soviel an einem Abend. Er genoss diesen langen Kuss, auch wenn er ihn mit seinem ärgsten Feind teilte. Harrys Arm bahnte sich seinen Weg durch das offene Hemd von Draco und zog ihn näher heran. Sie hörten gar nicht mehr auf sich zu küssen.

Harry konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Das war so verwirrend. Noch gerade heute Morgen beschimpfte Draco ihn als Narbengesicht und nun liegen sie hier zusammen und küssen sich. Aber es war ihm egal. Dieser Zeitpunkt war nicht gut um darüber nachzudenken ob es richtig war mit Draco leidenschaftliche Küsse auszutauschen. Harry schob seine Hand in Dracos Boxershorts und massierte seinen Penis. Harry bekam richtige Hitzewallungen bei diesen Lustspielchen. Auch Draco schien dies zu spüren. Seine sonst so blasse Haut war nun etwas rosa angehaucht. Er schwitzte leicht und küsste nun Harrys Körper.

Warum tun wir das, fragte sich Harry immer wieder als Draco mit seiner Zunge über den Oberkörper des Gryffindors glitt. Doch er wollte keine Antwort auf seine brennende innere Frage. Er wollte seine Lust spüren. Seine unendlich Lust und Leidenschaft die er nun dort vor dem alten Baum in der Nähe am See mit Draco spürte. Mit Draco seinem schlimmsten Feind und Rivalen der plötzlich genauso Lusttrunken war wie Harry. Allmählich kamen sie zum Höhepunkt als sie hörten wie Seamus und Dean miteinander mehr anstellten als nur küssen. Augenblicklich kamen auch Draco und Harry. Dracos Boxershorts wurde ganz feucht. Sie waren geschafft und Draco legte sich sanft und geräuschlos neben Harry. Körper an Körper. Keiner sagte etwas. Harry beobachtete die Sterne über ihnen. Sie waren wunderschön. Der Vollmond leuchtete wie ein großer heller Scheinwerfer und warf sein schönes Licht auf die Schlossgründe.  
Dann ergriff Draco das Wort.

"Na Potter? Wie wars?"

Darauf konnte Harry noch nichts sagen. Es war unbegreiflich was er eben getan hat. Er hatte Sex mit Malfoy gehabt! Er dachte er wäre ein ganz normaler Junge und nun kommt durch diese Begegnung heraus das er auf Jungs steht. Dabei fühlte er sich schon bei Cho so geborgen. Vielleicht mach ich mir auch nur was vor und ich stehe nur auf Jungs, redete er sich ein. Dieser Gedanken gefiel ihm aber etwas. Nun konnte er sich erklären wieso er Dean und Seamus so attraktiv fand. Er lächelte.  
"Potter?", sagte Malfoy ernst.  
"Wenn Du jemanden davon erzählst... Dann hänge ich Dir einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch auf!", drohte ihm Malfoy mit einer durchdringenden Stimme.  
"Keine Sorge!", versicherte ihm Harry, "Das gleiche gilt auch für Dich"  
Wieso sagte er das nun? Ihm gefiel diese Begegnung. Weshalb sollte er sie zerstören?  
Draco beugte sich zu Harry hinüber und gab ihm einen letzten Kuss. Dann stand er auf und verschwand hinter den Bäumen. Was sollte das nun? Er küsste ihn. Was hat das zu bedeuten, fragte sich Harry.  
Harry konnte sich das nicht erklären. Gar nichts davon. Weder das er mit Malfoy geschlafen hat noch das er ihn geküsst hat. War Malfoy schwul?

Er lauschte noch ein wenig und hörte dann wie Malfoy durch die Bäume hinweg in Richtung Schloss ging. Harry schloss die Augen und dachte über das eben geschehende nach. Unfassbar was er getan hatte. Dieses Gefühl war unglaublich. Für ihn stand eines fest. Er will das wieder tun. Das war das Größte was er bisher an Nähe erlebt hat. Bis auf Umarmungen mit seinen Freunden war er noch nie einem anderen menschlichen Körper so nahe wie dem des muskulösen, starken und machtvollen Draco Malfoy.  
Aber würde sich diese Szenerie wiederholen?

Harry schreckte auf. Er hörte ein lautes und lustvolles stöhnen vom Ufer. Harry wusste das es von Dean kam. Sie waren ziemlich miteinander beschäftigt. Dann stand Harry auf und zog sich die Hose hoch. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf die beiden Gryffindors und machte sich dann wieder auf dem Weg zum Schloss.  
Er schaute auf seinem Weg hoch zum Gryffindorturm und sah das im Gemeinschaftsraum noch Licht brannte. Er hoffte inständig das Hermine und Ron sich endlich geeinigt hatten. Aber das war sein geringstes Problem. Viel mehr kam ihm nun die Frage auf: "Wie wird es mit Malfoy weiter gehen?" Wird er Harry nun besser behandeln? Oder nutzt er ihn nur für seine sexuellen Gelüste aus?  
Bei all seinen Gedanken vergaß er weiter zu gehen, denn er blieb unterwegs stehen. Er hörte Schritte und drehte sich um. Er bemerkte wie Seamus und Dean nicht weit von ihm den Hügel hoch kamen. Harry ging einen Schritt schneller als er wieder los ging.

* * *

Ok das wars erst mal! Das zweite Chapter folgt bald! Es ist schon fertig ;)

greetz Astym


	2. Weder bitter noch süß

So Leute! Mein zweites Kapitel ist fertig. Ihr musstet lange warten, ich weiß. Ich hatte längere Zeite keine Lust und keine Motivation mehr gehabt mein erstes Chapter "Moonlightlake: Manipulierte Gefühle" weiterzuschreiben!  
Doch mehrere positive Rückmeldungen haben mich angespornt weiterzuschreiben. Ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen und ihr schreibt auch wieder kräftige und zahlreiche Reviews. Ich erwarte darin eure Meinung, keinen Mist. Auch wenn eure Meinung dagelegt ist, dass die Geschichte euch nicht gefällt, kann man auch dies freundlich rüberbringen, so wird der Review auch erhört :D 

**Zu den letzten Reviews!**

**_Lyonessheart_**: Ich gebe mein bestes! Und Du hast recht, meine vorherige Version war ziemlich mittelmäßig! Ich habe sie immer noch um mich daran zu erinnern wie schlecht man was darstellen lassen kann.

**_blue phoenixtear und Gugi28_**: Danke für die positive Zustimmung. Hier habt ihr auch euer erwartetes Chapter! ;)

Das wars, und nun viel Spass beim zweiten Chapter!

**Scharf- Weder bitter noch süß**

**

* * *

**

Wieso? Warum habe ich das getan, fragte Harry sich begierig. Er kam durch das Schlossportal hinein in die große Eingangshalle. Sie war durch die Fackeln an den Wänden mit hellem warmen Licht beleuchtet. Harry schaute auf seine Uhr. Oh man, dachte er, ich muss mich beeilen denn bald ist Ausgangssperre und ich habe meinen Tarnumhang nicht dabei.  
Harry spurtete die große Treppe in der Eingangshalle empor und verschwand im Treppenhaus. Während er die Treppen entlang spurtete dachte er über das nach was er eben gesehen und getan hat. Seamus und Dean haben am Ufer miteinander geschlafen, vor seinen Augen! Nur sie wussten nicht, dass harry da war,weil er sich versteckt in der Nähe aufhielt. Und dann noch Malfoy der ihn dabei erwischte wie er Hand an sich gelegt hatte. Er dachte er würde im Boden versinken. Doch dann schliefen sie noch miteinander! Wie ist das möglich? Mein ärgster Feind ist schwul, dachte sich Harry als er gerade am Portrait von Sir Codagan vorbei rannte, der Harry wie üblich zum Kampf aufforderte.

Er erreichte das Portrait der dicken Gryffindordame in ihrem neuen pinken Kleid den sie den ganzen lieben langen Tag bei ihren Kolleginnen in den Benachbarten Portraits Schaugelaufen ist. Das nervte natürlich jeden Gryffindor der in den Turm wollte und das ging nur wenn die Dame in ihrem Portrait war. Als Harry vor dem Portrait stand schlürfte sie gerade genüsslich eine Tasse Tee. Sie hat Harry noch nicht einmal zur Kenntnis genommen. Das störte Harry, denn er hatte keine Lust darauf das Filch der Hausmeister ihn anschwärtzte. Harry räusperte sich. Die Dame blickte auf. "Achja, Passwort?", fragte sie nebensächlich und mit einem gelangweilten Tonfall.  
Er hätte ihr heute gerne die Gurgel umgedreht ,weil sie heute gar nichts mehr zur Kenntnis nahm, außer die Bewunderungen die Manche für ihr Kleid aussprachen und so zuvorkommend wollte Harry nicht sein. Auf ihre Frage antwortete der Gryffindor mit "Phylius-St.-Mungo". Er schlüpfte durch das offene Portraitloch und stand im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er schaute sich kurz um und bemerkte dass der Gemeinschaftsraum etwas voller war als zuvor. Da waren zum Beispiel.: Parvati Patil und ihre Freundin Levander Brown die gerade in ein paar Bücher für Wahrsagen vertieft waren. Es war ihr Lieblingsfach und sie hingen während des Unterrichts praktisch nur an Professor Trelawneys Lippen. Hermiene die mittlerweile aufgehört hatte mit Ron über Triumphschreie zu streiten schwieg angesichts Ron, schenkte allerdings Parvati und Levander einen bösen Blick. Wie jeder weiß hält Hermine Professor Trelewneys für eine Schwindlerin.  
An einem anderen Tisch saßen Ginny und die Weasley Zwillinge mit ihrem Kumpel Lee. Was sie wohl besprachen musste Harry nicht erraten, das wusste er auch schon so. Sie reifen wohl neue Scherzartikel aus, dachte Harry.  
Er schlenderte hinüber zum Kamin wo Ron und Hermiene saßen. In der Zeit in der er weg war hat wohl Ron die Sau rausgelassen, denn auf dem Boden lag das Schachbrett und die Königin, die Ron im Spiel gegen Harry nutzte, fluchte nur noch weil sie während dem Sturtz auf dem Boden ihre Krone verbogen hat. Sie trat andauernd wild fluchend gegen ihren kleinen Trohn und fuchtelte mit ihrer Krone, die deutlich verbogen und zerdellt war.  
"Na habt ihr zu Ende diskutiert?", fragte Harry grinsend.  
"Jaah, das haben wir wohl!", meinte Ron mit einem finsteren Blick auf Hermiene geheftet. Harry schaute zu Hermiene. Sie allerdings hatte längst wieder ihre Augen auf ihrem Buch ruhen lassen. Er musste seinen Kopf etwas verrenken damit er die Aufschrift lesen konnte: "Tränke und ihre Wirkungen.  
"Überstunden für Professor Snape?", fragte Harry.  
"Nein, aber wenigstens lerne ich noch im Gegensatz zu anderen!", sie schaute nun mit einem weiteren boßhaften Blick auf Ron, der diesen erwiederte.  
Dann unterbrach Hermiene den Blickaustausch. "Wo bist Du denn hingegangen Harry?", fragte sie interessiert. "Du warst ja so schnell weg.", ergänzte sie. Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich schlagartig. Was sollte er sagen? Sollte er alles erzählen? Sicherlich würde er das nicht. Und es sei auch besser so, dachte er sich. Es wäre ihm zu peinlich gewesen. "I-Ich bin e-ein bisschen i-im Schloss herum gelaufen.",stammelte er und zwang sich zu einem aufgesetzten Lächeln.  
Naja im Anbetracht das Harry Hermine in seiner Nervosität überzeugt hatte beruhigte ihn. Damit das auch so bleibt wünschte er Ron und ihr eine gute Nacht und verschwand im Schlafsaal der Jungen.  
Harry hatte keine Lust sich noch großartig umzuziehen. So zog er sich lediglich bis auf seine Boxershorts aus und schlüpfte unter seine Bettdecke auf dem Himmelsbett.  
Wie lange geht das schon mit Seamus und Dean, fragte er sich. Ist es ihnen zu peinlich wenn alls wüssten das sie schwul sind?  
Offenbar muss das nur so sein, meinte er zu sich. Ihm ist es ja ebenfalls zu peinlich gewesen Ron und Hermine zu erzählen was er getan hat. Ihm fiel auf das er beinahe vor Charme im Boden versunken wäre als Hermine ihn fragte wo er gesteckt habe. Er dachte ehrlich nicht dass er eine solch feminime Seite hatte und auf Jungs stand. Das war ihm völlig neu. Vielleicht bildete Harry sich auch nur ein dass er in Cho verliebt war.  
Eine menge Gedanken schossen Harry durch den Kopf und alle handelten von diesem Abend. In dieser Flutwelle an Gedanken schlief Harry endlich ein.

* * *

Er versank in einem Nebel dunkler Schatten. Ihm war nicht bewusst dass er völlig nackt dort stand. Aber wo stand er? Er drehte sich um, um zu schauen ob noch jemand hier war.  
In dem Moment konnte er etwas erkennen. Er sah im dunklen den Schulsee. Doch er bemerkte noch nicht das er direkt in ihm stand. 

"Potter!", hauchte eine kalte Stimme.

Wieder drehte sich Harry um. Doch er erkannte nicht den Beitzer dieser kalten klaren Stimme. Den Beitzer der sturmgrauen Augen und seiner blonden Haare. Aufeinmal schlangen sich zwei Arme von hinten um Harrys Körper. Eine kräftige Hand streichelte ihn.

"Was denkst Du habe ich mit dir vor, Potter?", fragte Malfoy.

Harry war durch diese plötzliche Nähe von Draco erschreckt. Er riss die Augen auf als er ihn berührte und so zutraulich sprach.

Harry schreckte aus seinem Traum auf. Er saß kerzengerade im Bett und war schweißgebadet. Eine Schweißperle lief an seinem Brustkorb herunter. Was sollte dies nun? Noch nie hatte Harry so von Draco Malfoy geträumt. Im Traum war er so zutraulich und benahm sich allerdings so herb wie immer. Harry bemerkte das er eine Errektion hatte. Der Traum war sinnlich, sprach er sich zu. Aber warum bin ich dann so schweißgebadet aufgewacht? Es war wie eine körperliche Abwehrreaktion gegen ein böses Vorhaben. Doch der Traum kam ihm so endlos lange vor.  
Der Gryffindor schaute sich im Schlafsaal um. Seine Freunde schliefen alle Seelenruhig. Er bemerkte das es draußen schon hell war. Ein kleiner Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm das es schon 8:33 Uhr war. Für Harry stand es fest das er nicht mehr schlafen könne. Nicht nach diesem Traum und diesem unbehaglichem Gefühl das er nun hatte. Gott sei Dank das es Samstag ist, dachte er. Da konnte er sich wenigstens in Ruhe anziehen. Als er geendet hatte ging er langsam die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinab und anschließend verließ er ihn auch wieder durch das Portraitloch. Während er durch die Gänge schlenderte und an den noch schlafenden Leuten in ihren Portraits vorbeiging verwandelte sich langsam sein Unwohlsein zu Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit. Er wollte eigentlich in die große Halle um zu frühstücken. Aber unter diesen Umständen machte er einen Abstecher in den Krankenflügel zu Madam Pomfrey. Er musste zwar ein paar Gänge zurück gehen, aber dafür das es ihm dann besser ginge nahm er diesen Rückweg gern in Kauf.  
Als Harry die Tür zum Krankensaal erreichte stand sie einen spalt offen. Er sah wie Madam Pomfrey im Krankensaal herumtingelte und vor sich hinfluchte. Harry wusste erst nicht wieso. Aber das schien ihm auch im nächsten Augenblick völlig egal. Langsam öffnete er die große Tür und trat herein. Madam Pomfrey stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm gekehrt an einem der vielen Krankenbetten und verabreichte einem kleinen Mädchen ein Löffel aus einer grünen langen Flasche. Harrys Blick schweifte im großen Saal umher. Alle anderen Betten waren leer. Dann drehte sich Madam Pomfrey um. "Ah Potter. So früh am Morgen? Wo liegt denn ihr Problemchen?", fragte sie höflich und in einem netteren Ton als sie ihn eben angewand hatte. Doch bevor Harry darauf antworten konnte meldete sich das kleine Mädchen zu Wort. Wie Harry nun sehen konnte war sie mit roten Beulen im Gesicht übersäht und alle nicht betroffenden Stellen des Gesichts waren erblasst. Das kleine braunhaarige Mädchen war nicht gerade groß und war höchstens in der zweiten Klasse. Sie wimmerte etwas und ihre Stimme zitterte etwas. "Madam Pomfrey? Die medizin brennt so in meinem Bauch.", wimmerte das kleine Hufflepuff Mädchen. "Das ist die Schuld von Professor Snape Jeannie! Er hätte euch nicht einen solchen schweren Zaubertrank brauen lassen sollen. Ich werde ihn darauf anhalten. Der Mann tickt irgendwo nicht richtig!", grummelte Madam Pomfrey. "Leider musst du nun dadurch Jeannie.", sagte Pomfrey mitleidig. "So nun also Potter! Wo drückt denn der Schuh?", fragte sie.  
"Nun...also..." Harry versuchte es so zu erklären ohne versehntlich das einzufügen was er geträumt hatte. Dies fiel ihm schwer, da er die ganze Zeit daran denken musste. "Ich weiß nicht, mir ist nur ziemlich schlecht und ich habe Kopfschmerzen."

"Hat das auch irgend einen bestimmten Grund wieso das so ist?", hakte Madam pomfrey nach.  
"Es kann sein das ich Gestern...ähm...beim Abendessen zu sehr geschlungen habe.", log sich Harry zurecht.  
"Aha, naja das ist typisch für euch Schüler. Immer wollt ihr alles schnell hinter euch haben. Stell Dir vor, Mr Malfoy war auch schon hier und hat ein paar Kräuter abgeholt! Er meinte er brauche welche für Zaubertränke. Dabei frage ich mich wieso er nicht Professor Snape fragt! Wo wir grade bei dem thema sind: DIESER SNAPE! WENN ICH DEN ERWISCHE..."

Harry stockte der Atem für einen Moment. Kräuter? Wieso brauchste er nun Kräuter? War ihm auch übel und er wollte sich einen Trank brauen um sein Unwohlsein zu kurieren? Völliger Blödsinn sprach sich Harry zu. Was denkst du auch nur für einen Quatsch.  
"Nunja mir soll es gleich sein was er damit vor hat! Es waren keine giftigen und gefährlichen Kräuter, von daher kann ich nichts dagegen angehen."

Madam Pomfrey ging durch den Saal auf einen großen Medizinschrank zu. Er war schon etwas älter und die weiße Farbe blätterte allmählich ab. Selbst als Madam Pomfrey die kleine Glastür öffnete quietschte sie etwas. Sie entnahm dem Schrank ein kleines braunes Glasfläschen und einen kleinen silbernen Löffel. Außerdem kramte sie einen kleinen ebenfalls silbernen Kelch hervor. Mit dem kleinen Fläschen bereitete Madam Pomfrey einen Trank in dem silbernen Kelch zu. Mit einem Tippen ihres Zauberstabes fing der Trank an zu sprudeln und zu rauchen. Sie schloss das Türchen wieder, nahm den Kelch und den Löffel und kam auf Harry zurückgetingelt. Sie stellte sich vor ihm hin und rührte mit dem Löffel den Trank noch einmal richtig um. "So einmal den Muggeltrank.", sagte sie zu Harry und gab ihm den Kelch mit dem Löffel. "Wieso heißt er Muggeltrank?", fragte er.  
"Dieser Trank kuriert die gleichen Wehwehchen wie bei Muggel. Dieser Trank allerdings wirkt besser und hält was er verspricht. Ich habe ihn selbst entwickelt!", sagte Madam Pomfrey stolz. "Sie müssen allerdings darauf achten das sie ihn regelmäßig umrühren sonst klummt er und er wird ungenießbar.", fügte sie hinzu.  
Harry nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Ein süßer und kühler Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus. Er war auch sehr fruchtig, doch Harry konnte nicht klar erkennen nach welchen Früchten der Trank schmeckte.  
Er spürte wie sich die kalte Flüssigkeit ihren Weg durch Harrys Körper bahnte. Es war erfrischend.  
"Dies ist ein magischer Kelch, Potter. Immer wenn Du ihn leer trinkst füllt er sich von neuem. Bis zu fünf mal. Wenn Du ihn richtig leer getrunken hast wird er sich in Luft auflösen. Gute Besserung, Du darfst gehen.", erklärte sie ihm und wante sich wieder um und kümmerte sich um das kleine Hufflepuff Mädchen.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Weshalb brauch Malfoy Kräuter? Harry verwarf den Gedanken das er sich einen Trank selber brauen wollte. Das war schwachsinnig! Wo sollte er genügend Zutaten für einen solchen Trank herbekommen. Und warum dachte er noch darüber nach? Harry schlenderte die große Treppe bei der Großen Halle herunter und ging hinein.  
Es war ziemlich leer so früh am Morgen. Am Slytherin Tisch waren nur 2 kleine Mädchen aus der ersten Klasse. Der Ravenclaw Tisch war völlig unbesetzt genauso wie der Gryffindor Tisch. Der Hufflepuff Tisch war auch nicht sonderlich groß besetzt. Lediglich 4 Schüler saßen dort und unterhielten sich beim essen. Harry setzte sich so ziemlich an das Ende seines Haustisches. So hatte er einen guten Überblick auf die anderen Tische. Der Lehrertisch an der Stirnseite der großen Halle war noch unbesetzt. Er hatte an diesem Morgen keinen großen Hunger. Das lag womöglich an seiner Übelkeit.

Er stellte den Kelch neben seinen Teller, rührte ihn gelegentlich um, und zog ein kleines Körbchen mit Toasts zu sich heran. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe seine 2 Toasts die er aß zu bestreichen. Er aß sie ohne alles. Das würde ihm sicherlich bekommen. Während er sich an den Toasts bediente kamen und gingen ein paar Schüler. Am Gryffindor Tisch ließen sich nur 2 der 3 Klässler blicken. Der Rest aus seinem Turm schlief wohl noch seelenruhig. Doch dann verschluckte sich Harry beinahe! Draco Malfoy ging an seinem Slytherin Haustisch vorbei und setzte sich. Er setzte sich so, dass er Harry direkt in die Augen schauen konnte. Doch Harry lies sich nicht anmerken, dass er Draco gesehen hat. Er versuchte sich krampfhaft abzulenken damit er nicht rüberschauen musste. Er bückte sich unter den Tisch um seine Schuhe zu binden. Doch es gab nichts zu binden da die Schnürsenkel schon fest zugebunden waren.

Mist, dachte sich Harry. Dann tu ich eben so als wären sie offen. Er machte deutliche Handbewegungen unter dem Tisch und beobachtete Dracos Beine, damit Harry ihm im Blick behalten konnte. Doch er ertappte sich dabei wie sein Blick immer wieder in Dracos Schritt fiel. Es war ein sinnliches Gefühl für Harry dort hinzuschauen. Allmählich war es nun ein bisschen lang wie Harry schon Schuhe band. So musste er schweren Herzens aufhören und sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl setzen. Damit er nicht weiter nach ihm schauen musste zwang er sich sein restliches Frühstück rein und verließ die Halle.  
Die Eingangshalle war Menschenleer. Nichts bewegte sich, nur die Fackeln spendeten wie üblich mit ihren zitternden Flammen Licht. Harry ging die Mamortreppe empor und wollte in einen Gang abbiegen, da trat er auf einen seiner Schnürsenkel und fiel beinhahe hin.

Komisch, ich hab doch meine Schuhe fest zugebunden, dacht er. Er stellte seinen Kelch auf einem steinernem Sockel ab und machte sich an seinen Schuhen zu schaffen. Auf einmal spürte er eine kalte Aura hinter sich. Aber Harry tat lieber so als würde er die Person die unmittelbar hinter ihm stand, nicht bemerken. Doch nicht mit ihr zu sprechen blieb wenige Sekunden später erfolglos.  
"Hallo Potter!", sagte die kalte Stimme.  
Harry drehte sich langsam um. Draco stand hinter ihm.  
"Wie geht es uns heute?", fragte er mit einem Blick auf Harrys Kelch. "Wie es aussieht wohl nicht sehr gut"  
"Das geht dich nichts an!", warf ihm Harry entgegen, nahm den Kelch und drehte sich um. Dann geschah etwas, etwas das Harry in diesem Moment nicht bedacht hatte. Dracos Hand wanderte an Harrys Hintern herum. Sie massierte ihn.  
Harry war geschockt. Zu geschockt um sich umzudrehen. Soll es wieder geschehen? Wie gestern?

"Weißt Du was ich denke, Potter?", hauchte Draco ihm entgegen. "Wir werden noch viel Spass haben"  
Er ließ los und drückte seinen Unterleib an Harrys Hintern. Harry spürte, dass Draco erregt war. "Gefällt Dir das?  
Ich weiß wie du bist, Potter. Ich fühle wie Du"  
Er löste seine Haltung und ging von dannen, mit den Worten: "Wir sehen uns"  
Was sollte das, fragte sich Harry aufgelöst. Es war so erregend. So prickelnd. So "erotisch". So falsch! Draco war ein Slytherin. Harry hasste ihn. Das konnte alles unmöglich sein.  
Um sich in seinem Gedankenstrudel abzulenken nahm er den Kelch und trank mehrere Schlucke. Es war merkwürdig.  
Der Trank war nicht süß, er war eher scharf. Und auch der fruchtige Nebengeschmack war entwischen. Nun war der Geschmack eher neutral, weder bitter noch süß.  
Das war merkwürdig, denn Harry rührte seinen Trank regelmäßig um. Mist! Ich muss was falsch gemacht haben, redete sich Harry verschärft ein. So leerte er seinen Trank, solange bis sich der Kelch auflöste. Mit hastigen Schritten machte er sich von dannen.

* * *

Das war das zweite Chapter :) Ich entschuldige mich mal gleich für die vielleicht aufgetauchten Fehler ;) Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich erwarte nun eure Reviews :D Wie gesagt, bitte nur ernst gemeinte :) 

greetz Astym


	3. Szene einer Slytherin

Ok, da bin ich wieder! (Hört sich an wie ne Drohung) Mit meinem neuen Chapter.  
Nach den ersten 2 Kapiteln kristallisiert sich langsam die Geschichte heraus, hinter dem ganzen Sex ;) Aber keine Sorge an Die, Die es so prickelnd fanden! Sie werden wieder auf ihre Kosten kommen. Was ich noch nicht erwähnt habe ist, dass die Story im fünften Jahr spielt, ist aber total von original Band "Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" abgewischen.  
Für diese Story plane ich eine menge Chapter, d. h.: das einige wohl sehr glücklich drüber sein werden (meine die Fans die hier gerne weiterlesen wollen)  
Meinem wohl bis her größtem Fan grüße ich mal hier: 

**_Gugi28_**

Danke für deine bisherigen Reviews, wäre aber nett wenn Du nicht mögliche Folgen und Dinge reinschreiben würdest Wobei noch eine menge an Klarheit berschafft werden muss und das mit dem kelch die geringste Sorge ist!

**Szene einer Slytherin**

**

* * *

**

Harry ging durch einen der leergefegten Hogwarts Gänge. Immer wieder kam ihm das eben geschehende in den Sinn. Draco Malfoy befummelte ihn! Ihn! Harry Potter! In einer öffentlichen Eingangshalle! Jeder hätte zuschauen können, jeder der um diese morgendliche Zeit von 9:00 Uhr auf den Gängen rumspaziert wäre.  
Und dann noch diese Worte von Malfoy, dachte Harry sich, Wir werden noch viel Spass haben... Was hatte das nun wieder zu bedeuten? Viel Spass? Mit Malfoy? Unmöglich!  
Er ist ein Slytherin und zudem ein mieser Hund, redete sich Harry ein. Er ist wieder-  
wertig, ekelhaft, abstoßend, zäh, stark, muskulös, sinnli...Oh du meine Güte!  
Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihm wurde heiß und er spürte wie die Hitze und das Blut in ihm aufstieg. Was rede ich da, fragte Harry laut.

"Keine Ahnung was Du da redest, aber wenn Du nicht gleich Dein Schwert aus der Scheide ziehst steche ich zu erst zu!", rief ein ruppige Stimme.  
Harry drehte sich hastig um. Er hätte es sich bei der Aussage gleich denken können.  
Es war Sir Codagan, der alte Ritter in seiner Rüstung auf einem kleinen Portrait.  
Alles was nicht niet und nagelfest war bedrohte er einfach und forderte es zum Kampf auf. Harry und Hermine beobachteten mal wie er den gegenüberliegenden Wandvorhang angeschrien hatte. Er ist regelrecht ausgeflippt weil der Vorhang keine Antwort von sich gab.

"Sir Codagan. Sehen Sie irgendwo ein Schwert in meiner nichtvorhandenen Scheide?", fragte Harry in einem äußerst höflichem Ton.  
"Das ist mir egal, Hund! Dann musst Du sterben!", schrie er.  
"Weshalb sind Sie so ungehalten?", fragte Harry immer noch höflich und eine Spur unbe-  
eindruckt.  
"Keiner will mit mir kämpfen!", sagte Codagan nur noch laut, und in seiner Stimme war nur noch eine Spur der Enttäuschung zu hören. Bei seinen Worten ließ er auch glatt sein Schwert fallen.  
"Alles und Jeder will nie"  
"Naja, Alles und Jeder kämpfen auch heutzutage nicht mehr, Sir.", meinte Harry und winkte Codagan verabschiedent zu.

Harry hörte nach mehreren Schritten wie Codagan ihm nachbrüllte, meist Schimpfworte, dann vernahm Harry wie Codagan wieder mal eine Vase anschnauzte. Verrückt der Alte, seufzte sich Harry innerlich zu.  
Nach dieser kleinen Ablenkung kam Harry wieder zur Besinnung. Zu Draco. Zu Draco und seinem überaus merkwürdigem Verhalten. Gestern Abend tauschten sie, Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy heiße Küsse, befriedigten sich gegenseitig.  
Dann noch das Gefummel von eben. Was war in Draco gefahren? Und gar in Harry?  
Doch in diesem Moment wurde Harry wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Hermine auf ihn zuging.  
"Hallo Hermine", sagte Harry. "Wo ist Ron"  
"Ach Der!", fauchte sie. "Der soll mir erstmal meine Ruhe lassen. Gröhlen kann er, aber mehr auch nicht! Wo warst Du? Ich habe oben auf dich gewartet"  
Harry überlegte für einen Moment was er sagen sollte. Mit der vollen Wahrheit rausrücken würde er eh nicht! Ein kleine Halbwahrheit muss er, stammelte er sich innerlich schnell zurecht. "Naja mir war nicht besonders, ich bin in den Krankenflügel und habe mir ein Mittel geben lassen...Aber jetzt gehts mir wieder gut!", den letzten Teil musste Harry schnell wiedergeben damit Hermine ihren aufgegangenen und besorgten Blick wieder verlor.

Wenn sie den behielt, dann würde sie ihn schließlich mit Fragen löchern, und das wusste Harry geschickt zu verhindern.  
"Gehst Du frühstücken?", lenkte Harry weiterhin ab.  
"Ja ich hab Hunger. Da Du nicht da warst und Ron mir vorerst gestohlen bleiben kann geh ich besser alleine", sagte Hermine schließlich kurz angebunden und verschwand in dem Gang wo Harry hergekommen war. "Bis später, Harry!", rief sie nach.  
"Hey! Nein geh da nicht lang, Hermine! Warte"  
Doch dann ging wieder erneuten lauten Krach von Sir Codagan los.  
"Du Biest! Komm her wenn Du Dich traust! Du feiges Biest"  
Doch Hermine hatte die passende Antwort parat: "Ach Du alter Schepperhaufen! Versuch erst mal aus deinem Rahmen zu klettern, dann sehen wir weiter"  
Auf diese Antwort war Codagan sprachlos.  
So stieg Harry schließlich hoch in den Gryffindorturm zurück.

Im Gryffindorturm setzte sich Harry erst einmal auf seinen Lieblingsplatz am Kamin,  
allerdings loderte um diese Uhrzeit kein Feuer mehr darin. Die Hauselfen mussten es wohl nachts gelöscht haben. Bei dem Gedanken viel ihm Dobby ein und Harry nahm sich fest vor mal wieder Dobby zu besuchen. Er mochte Dobby, weil er immer gut zu Harry war. Doch da fiel ihm auch noch eine andere Person ein die er mal wieder besuchen sollte, bevor ihm diese nur noch Vorwürfe machte! Aber er verschob lieber diesen Gedanken. Das hat Zeit, meinte Harry zu sich. Naja jetzt im fünften Schuljahr konnte er sich sowieso auf etwas gefasst machen.  
Nämlich auf seinen neuen Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste:  
Professor Venista.

Professor Venista war ein großer schwarzhaariger Mann dunklen Hauttyps. Er hatte einen etwas starren Blick, trug meist blaue Umhänge und war, nach Angaben der Weasly Zwillinge,  
ein echter Kotzbrocken. Warum genau wollten sie nicht erzählen, sie meinten dass Harry es selbst sehen sollte, um sich ein genaueres Bild zu machen.

Harry hörte Schritte die Wendeltreppe hinunter kommen.  
"Morgen", gähnte ein noch etwas verschlafener Ron.  
"Morgen auch Ron", gab Harry wieder.  
"Wo ist Hermine"  
"Ach,... Sie ist schon etwas essen.", sagte Harry bestimmt.  
"Nicht mit Dir? Habt Ihr Krach?", fragte Ron etwas ungläubig.  
"Nein, aber Ihr! Ich war schon früh am morgen frühstücken,...mir gings nicht so gut, hab mich aber von madam Pomfrey kurieren lassen"  
"Die is immer noch sauer?", fragte Ron immer noch mit einem ungläubigen Ton.  
"Ja, aber Du willst sicher frühstücken. Mir ist langweilig, ich denke ich geh mit,  
lächelte Harry zurück.

Ron und Harry gingen zusammen wieder runter in die Große Halle und setzten sich zu Hermine.  
Die allerdings nur gezwungen mit Ron redete, wahrscheinlich aus reiner Höflichkeit und Güte Harry gegenüber.  
"Wann haben wir denn Professor Venista?", fragte Harry, darauf bedacht mal eine geistreiche Konversation zu starten, die aber gleich mir Hermines kurz angebundener Antwort "Morgen" scheiterte, und so sprachen sie einige Zeit nichts mehr.  
Stattdessen schaute Harry sich in der Halle um. Nun saßen wesentlich mehr Schüler an ihren Haustischen. Am Hufflepuff-Tisch saßen Ernie McMillan und ein paar Freunde aus seinem Haus, die aber nur schlaftrunken miteinander sprachen. Am Ravenclaw-Tisch saß Cho Chang mit ihrer üblichen Traube an Mädchen um sie herum. Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich bei ihrem Anblick. Er war doch verliebt in sie! Und nun diese Dracogeschichte!  
Harry wante sich seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen ab und schaute weiter über die Tische.

Doch nun, als Harry über den Slytherin-Tisch schaute fiel ihm was eigenartiges auf,  
etwas, was eher üblich für Slytherins war, doch so extrem noch nie!  
Es war bekannt, dass die Slytherins ein eher schwarzes Haus war, mit dunkler Magie im Hintergrund. In den Gesichtern einzelner Personen konnte man praktisch lesen wie sie waren: Fies, grässlich, ängstlich, hinterlisting.  
Doch die Angst stand vielen der Slytherins (auch wenn nur eine geringe Spur) im Gesicht.  
Und eben diese Angst bemerkte heute Harry auffallend. Und zwar an einem kleinen Mädchen.  
Sie war erst in der zweiten klasse, wie Harry in Erinnerung hatte und ihr Name war Heriath. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Allerdings nicht vor Traurigkeit, eher vor Angst.  
Das war ungewöhnlich. Besonders für Slytherins, sie ließen sich nie anmerken dass sie schwächlich sind, mal abgesehen von den herauszulesenen Gesichtern von denen sie nichts konnten.

Heriath schluchtze heftig, dann auf einmal stand sie hastig auf, warf ihren Stuhl um und rannte wild heulend vom Tisch weg. Durch den lauten Schlag des Stuhls auf den harten Boden, zog sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler in der Halle auf sich. Und dann geschah noch das Peinlichste für Heriath, vor dem Tisch ihrer Slytherinkameraden fiel sie hin. Harry dachte, das sei das Schlimmste an Peinlichkeit was er wohl gesehen hat. Doch was dann wiederrum im nächsten Moment geschah toppte alles. Kein Slytherin machte Anstalten ihr zu helfen. Keiner stand auf, keiner zuckte, doch jeder Slytherin schaute sie an. Verabscheut!

Dann begann Heriath noch lauter zu weinen und verschwand durch die Große Tür in die Eingangshalle.  
Harry konnte seinen Augen nicht glauben. Sein Blick wanderte zu Hermine. Sie sah ebenfalls geschockt auf die große Tür. "Das können,...nein... das können Die doch eben nicht ernst-  
haft getan haben!", schäumte Hermine vor Wut. " Sie haben Ihre Kameradin lächerlich gemacht und sie niederträchtig links liegen lassen!", fauchte Hermine,"Diese Slytherins"  
Hermine nahm ihren Toast, stand auf und rauschte aus der Halle.  
"Wasn mit der los?" fragte Ron. "Wohin geht Sie"  
"Ich glaube,...ich glaube Sie geht Heriath hinterher"  
"Was? Sie ist eine Slytherin! Oh bitte! Erst macht Sie diesen Belfer-Quatsch für die Haus-  
elfen die sowieso weder Geld noch Rente wollen und nun rennt die noch heulenden, ver-  
stoßenen Kindern hinterher! Was denkt Sie ist Sie? Ein Mitglied der Caritas"  
Harry hörte bei dem Gefluche gar nicht mehr hin. Das Hermine eine sehr mitfühlende Seite hatte war allgemein bekannt, aber nun auch für Slytherins? Das überanstrengte nun jeden beim denken.

Nach dem Frühstück sind Ron und Harry wieder gemeinsam in den Gryffindorturm gegangen, bei dem etwas windigem Oktoberwetter wollte keiner sorecht raus. So spielten sie einfach ein paar Runden "Snape explodiert" um sich abzulenken.  
Nach einer Weile öffnete sich das Portraitloch und eine etwas aufgelöste Hermine trat ein.  
"Und? Hast Du unsere Invalidin erfolgreich verarztet?", höhnte ein etwas schadenfroher Ron, der gerade Harry im Spiel schlug.  
"Hör auf mit dem Mist!", fauchte ein zutiefst genervter Harry, dem zu einem der Krach zwischen Ron und Hermine zu wieder war und zum andern das ständige verlieren im Spiel ankotzte.  
"Äh, ja Hertha gehts bestens! Sie hat sich wieder gefangen, zu Hause hatte sie etwas Probleme, wisst ihr?", sagte Hermine etwas Geistesabwesend und verließ den Gemeinschafts-  
raum über die Wendeltreppe in ihren Schlafsaal.  
"Hertha?", fragte Ron. "Ich dachte Sie heißt Heriath. Wasn nun wieder mit der los"  
"Ich habe keinen schimmer.", sagte Harry der es Leid war zu verlieren und sich auf seinen Schlafsaal verzog. Oben würde er nachdenken können, was er nun doch wollte. Doch oben angekommen erwartet ihn ein unerwarteter Besucher. Ein schöner Uhu saß auf Harrys Kopfkissen und besudelte es, wogegen Harry nichts mehr unternehmen konnte. Harry nahm die kleine Rolle Pergament vom Bein der Eule (die sich wieder durch das offene Fenster von dannen machte), wohlwissend wer ihm diesen Brief schickte: Malfoy.  
Harry entrolle das Pergament und las sorgfältig die ausführlich geschriebenen Buchstaben:

Lieber Harry,

Ich muss Dich wiedersehen. Alleine. Ohne Begleitung. Ich will dich nächsten Samstag um 23 Uhr am See treffen.

Dein Draco

Harry schaute verduzt drein. Der Brief war so "liebevoll", und jeder Buchstabe wurde mit einem verzierendem Strich ausgestattet. Draco nutzte eine giftgrüne Tinte. Der Brief wirkte edel. Aber inhaltlich... Sich wieder mit Draco treffen?  
Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab, "Ratzeputz!", sagte er. Das Kissen säuberte sich daraufhin tadellos und Harry sank auf sein Bett.

* * *

So, ich bitte wieder um Reviews ;) Das vierte wird bald folgen! 

Euer Astym


	4. Draco's Gier

Soooo, nach langer Zeit bin ich wieder da. Wieder Entschuldigung, dass Ihr so lange warten musstet.  
Zwar wird es in folgendem Kapitel nicht sonderlich heiß, aber umso mysteriöser.  
Also, erst lesen, dann reviewn ;) Danke :)

**Dracos Gier

* * *

**

Es vergingen ein paar Tage bis sich Harry an einem sonnigen Mittwoch Morgen auf den Schlossgründen wieder fand. Sie waren gerade bei Hagrid in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe vertieft. Während Hagrid gerade die Vorteile von heulenden Wassergeiern aufzählte, war Harry damit beschäftigt sich über den neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Sorgen zu machen. Er war angeblich nicht das Gelbe vom Ei. Harry ging vor einiger Zeit an seinem Klassenzimmer vorbei und roch dabei die komischsten Gerüche. In den ersten zwei Septemberwochen gab es noch keine Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, da Professor Venista eine Art Seminar für die siebtklässler hielt.  
"Harry! Pass auf!", sagte Hermine leise und in einem aufgebrachtem Ton.  
Er schaute wieder auf und sah wie Hagrid einen Wassergeier mit einem grünlichen Muß fütterte.  
"Das ist Traubenmuß, was andres fressen die Viehcher nicht!", gluckste Hagrid vergnügt,  
während der ,bläulich große und mit dunklen Federn bestickte, Wassergeier sein Muß fraß.

Es interessierte Harry nicht im mindesten was Wassergeier fraßen, er würde es ohnehin von Hermine erfahren und so drehte er sich um. Und dann geschah wieder das, was Harry in letzter Zeit lieber vermied, Dracos Augenkontakt. Der war ihm in den letzten Tagen etwas unheimlich geworden. Erst eine zärtliche Begegnung am See, dann Fummelei in der Eigangs-  
halle und zu guter Letzt einen Brief von Draco an Harry, worauf er von Draco eingeladen wurde sich mit ihm nachts am Samstag zu treffen.  
Harry war ratlos, sollte er dies wirklich tun? Und wieso? Er fühlte sich in letzter Zeit komisch hingezogen zu ihm, aber warum nur? Warum zu Malfoy?  
Ich hätte es lieber Sir Codagan die ganze Zeit zuzuschauen wie er Vorhänge und Vasen anschreit, anstatt von Malfoy verführt zu werden, fluchte sich Harry im Gedanken zu.  
Und da traf ihn der Schlag! Verführen! Führte Draco womöglich was im Schilde?

Eines stand für Harry fest, während er, Ron und Hermine zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle gingen, er war aufgeregt! Aufgeregt auf das Treffen, denn innerlich mochte er dieses Angebot nicht abschlagen. Es klang für Harry sehr verlockend.  
Gedankenversunken zog das Mittagessen an ihm vorbei und fand sich kurze Zeit später im Kerker von Professor Snape wieder. Sie hatten Zaupertränke, das bestimmt schlimmste Fach mit dem bestimmt schlimmsten Lehrer der je an Hogwarts unterrichtete!  
Mal abgesehen von Professor Quirrel und dem falschen Professor Moody, die aber im Gegensatz sich normal verhalten hatten.

"Heute braut ihr einen Haarwuchstrank. Ich nahm mir vor Euch diese Aufgabe zu erteilen, da ein gewisser Gryffindor in der letzten Doppelstunde sich die Haare hat wegbrennen lassen,  
weil er seinen Trank zu lang kochte und so Feuer spie...", sagte Snapes Eiswasserkalte Stimme und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln als er zu Neville blickte, der total kahl auf dem Kopf war. Denn in der letzten Doppelstunde am Montag schaffte er es noch dazu einen weiteren seiner Kessel zu schmelzen, was natürlich auch wieder saftigen Punkteabzug für Gryffindor hieß.

"Ich bat Madam Pomfrey darum Longbottom nicht zu behandeln, da ich ihn als Versuchs-  
kanninchen für ihre Tränke nutzen wollte...", meinte der kalte Snape zu der Klasse, Neville schluckte tief. "Pomfrey",meinte Snape herablassend, "war nicht gerade angetan, eher sauer,  
doch was konnte Sie tun? Ich bin ein Lehrer mit höherer Gewalt,... das weiß Sie"  
Snape genoss diesen Moment während all die Slytherins mit großen bewundernden Augen auf Snape starrten.  
Sein Lächeln verschwand. "Die Zutaten!", fing er mit lauter Stimme an und drhete sich auf dem Absatz herum um an die Tafel zu schreiben.  
Als Snape seinen Blick abgewandt hatte flog Harry ein kleiner Papiervogel entgegen.  
Harry stutzte. Von wem war er? Der Vogel setzte sich majestätisch auf Harrys Zaubertränke-Buch und erstarrte. Harry nahm ihn in die Hand und öffnete das Papier. Er hätte es ahnen müssen:

**_Harry..._**

_Ich sehne mich nach Dir, ich will Dich spüren.  
Komm Samstag 23 Uhr zum See. Bitte._

**_Dein Draco_**

Harry schluckte tief und seine Augen rollten in Dracos Richtung. Er allerdings tat so als wäre Harry nicht da. Einen ähnlichen Brief hatte er schon bekommen. Wartete Draco wohl auf eine Antwort?  
Tausende Gedanken schossen durch Harrys Kopf, und sie waren alle nicht mal so abwegig.  
Nach einem kurzen hin und her, entschloss sich Harry das Papier verschinden zu lassen.  
Er zog seinen Zauberstab, tippte auf das Papier und flüsterte:"Missetat begangen"  
Die Schrift auf dem Papierfetzen verlief und verschwand nach einem kurzen Augenblick.  
"Mr Potter. Würden Sie die Güte besitzen ihren Zauberstab wieder weg zu packen? Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen ihnen befohlen zu haben ihn hier zu benutzen, geschweige denn brauchen wir ihn nicht einmal hier. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor"  
Snape beobachtete Harry, als dieser gerade die Schrift Malfoys löschte.

Der Nachmittagsunterricht zog sich dahin und Harry grübelte weiterhin über Malfoy. Am späten Nachmittag als die letzte Unterrichtsstunde (Verwandlung) geendet war gingen Harry,  
Ron und Hermine zusammen hoch zum Gryffindorturm und machten ihre Witze über Neville, der im Verwandlungsunterricht seinen Frosch Trevor versehentlich in ein Tupet verwandelt hatte,  
obwohl es eigentlich eine Flasche hätte werden sollen.  
Als sie dann schließlich an Sir Codagan´s Bild im vierten Stock vorbei gingen warf er wieder seine zornig en Beleidigungen und Aufforderungen zum Kampf entgegen.

"BANAUSE! Los! Zieht Euer Schwert und kämpfet!", schrie Codagan.

Sichtlich genervt von Sir Codagan's tatkräftigen Zurufen drehte sich Harry um: "Schieben Sie sich Ihr Schwert mal sonst..." - "Harry, lass es lieber, er hört ja doch nicht!", bremste ihn Hermine. "Ach wer redet mit Euch! Ich rede mit dem Schuft hinter Euch!", sagte Sir Codagan und wies mit einem Fingerzeig auf den Vorhang hinter Hermine. Verwundert drehten sich die drei Gryffindors um.  
Welcher Schuft, dachte sich Harry. Is doch nur ein blöder alter Samtvorhang.  
"Ach Sir Codagan, das ist doch nur ein alter Samtvorhang, das ist doch kein Schuft!", grinste Hermine und ging auf den Vorhang zu. Kaum schaute sie hinter den Vorhang meinte sie zu Harry:  
"Ach geht schonmal los, Harry. Ich rede noch ein wenig mit Sir Codagan"  
"Okay, dann gehen wir schonmal hoch, Ron, und spielen ein wenig Snape explodiert"  
"Jaaah, wir wollen ja Hermine nicht beim Flirten stören!", gab Ron grinsent hinzu.  
Doch die erwartete Gegenantwort fiel aus und Hermine blieb beim Vorhang.

"Man man man, aus Hermine werde ich manchmal gar nicht mehr schlau, erst diese Slytheringeschichte und nun noch Teestunde bei Sir Codagan. Also irgendwie tickt die nicht mehr ganz richtig!", gröhlte Ron als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors angelangten.  
"Vielleicht macht die ein neues Projekt wie Belfer oder sowas, ich kann es mir nicht ausmalen was das wieder geben wird"  
"Ron, lass sie besser mal, irgendwann beruhigt sie sich schon, dann wird sie wieder die Alte sein,  
meinte Harry bestimmend. "So, Lust auf eine Runde Snape explodiert?" - "Hmmm, ok"

Harry und Ron spielten eine Weile, doch weit und breit keine Hermine die auftauchte, was sie wohl wieder so lange anstellte? Mit Sir Codagan sprechen wäre mit der Zeit eintönig und Hermine würde sicher nicht so lange sich bei ihm aufhalten. Da hat sie besseres zu tun, zum Beispiel lernen.

Nach dem Spiel verzog sich Harry in den Schlafsaal um noch einen Aufsatz für Verwandlungen zu schreiben.  
Oben angekommen kramte er in seinen Schulsachen und fand etwas, dass ihm im Laufe des Tages aus den Gedanken entschwunden war, Malfoys Einladung für Samstag.

Oh nein, dachte Harry. Ich sollte am besten absagen,... Das was geschehen ist ging schon zu weit.

Harry nahm ein Stück Pergament und schrieb los:

_**An Draco Malfoy,**_

_Leider kann ich am Samstag nicht.  
Ich habe leider schon eine andere Verabredung._

_**H.P.**_

Harry wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen und schrieb einfach eine Notlüge, in der Hoffnung dass Malfoy nicht weiter drauf einginge. Mit dieser Hoffnung machte sich Harry auf dem Weg zur Eulerei.  
Er ging durch einige düstere Gänge, welche von Statuen großer Zauberer und Hexen besiedelt waren. Dann kam er in den Gang der ihm seine Laune neutral stellte: In Sir Codagan's Gang.  
Viel Spass Harry, dachte er selbst, hast du auch dein Schwert dabei!  
Er ging am Portrait vorbei, und es geschah,... nichts!  
Das war einer von zwei Sachen die Harry nun störten:

**_1. es war ruhig, Codagan hielt einmal die Klappe, oh wunder.  
2. wo steckte Hermine!_**

Harry starte auf das Portrait.  
Codagan war verschwunden! Was hat Hermine angestellt, dachte sich Harry prompt.  
Naja, ich habe nun keine Zeit um mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, habe ja schließlich Eilpost, redete sich Harry ein und ging auf geradem Weg zur Eulerei.  
Als er Hedwig davon fliegen sah besann er sich noch mal an den Hoffnungsschimmer, dass Draco den Termin ins Wasser fallen lässt und ging die Treppen hinunter aus der Eulerei.  
Kaum war Harry die ersten Schritte durch den Gang gelaufen, schon wurde er über den Haufen gerannt.

"Oh, entschuldige Harry,...! HARRY! Genau Dich habe ich gesucht!", stieß Neville hecktisch aus und strahlte zugleich Harry an, dass er ihn gefunden hatte.  
"Was ist denn los, Neville?", fragte Harry mit schmerzenden Knien und stand wieder auf. "Ich habe eines meiner Bücher verloren! Letztens als Du und ich die Bücher runter gebracht haben ist eines von denen verloren gegangen, die Pince macht mir den Gar aus wenn ich das Buch nicht bald beschaffe!", sagte Nevielle aufgeregt und sprang von einem Bein aufs andere während sich Harry seine Knie rieb.  
In diesem Moment fiel Harry der laute Schlag und Mrs. Norris Fauchen ein, dass sie im Treppenhaus vernommen haben. "Neville! Vielleicht hast Du das Buch ja auch im Treppenhaus verloren, als wir den Schlag gehört haben. Du bist doch beinahe umgefallen, vielleicht ist es da Dir ja herunter gefallen."

Nevielle schien nach zu denken, denn sein Blick war auf einmal verschleiert. Es war schon fast wie eine Arte Trance. "Neville"  
"Komm mit Harry"  
Neville packte Harry's Arm und zog ihn im Laufschritt in Richtung Treppenhaus. Während dem Gehen lockerte Neville den Griff, noch verlangsamte er seinen Schritt. Knarrend öffnete Nevielle die Treppenhaus Tür.  
Der moderige und doch angenehme Geruch des alten Gemäuers stieg beiden in die Nase. Hunderte von Augen aus den Portraits längst vergangener Hexen und Zauberer begutachteten die beiden Jungs, wie sie langsam auf das eine Treppengeländer zugingen und herunter schauten. Es ging weit nach unten, ein Sturz wäre sicher tötlich! Es ging soweit hinunter dass alles unten im dunkeln lag.  
Noch nie war Harry ganz untem im Treppenhaus. Er wusste nicht wie es dort aussah, folglich würde das Buch auch sicher noch unten liegen. Neville löste seinen Griff, zusammen benutzten sie die Treppen um nach unten zu gelangen.  
"Man ist das tief hier!", sagte Harry erstaunt.  
"Ich war noch nie hier unten, Harry, es ist gespenstisch, doch ich muss dieses Buch holen"  
"welches hast Du eigentlich verloren?", fragte Harry sachte als sie unten ankamen und über einen großen Platz blickten. Er war wie tot, kein Schüler war hier unten, an den Bildern die hier unten hingen klebte der Staub von vor 100 Jahren noch. Die Menschen in den Portraits schliefen alle, warum wussten Neville und Harry nicht.  
"Es war Kräuter und andere Gräser von Melissa Molington. Das Buch handelt übder den Gebrauch von Kräutern verschiedenen Gräsern die zusammen magische Wirkungen erzielen, war echt spannend!", gab Neville zur Antwort auf Harry's Frage. "Man ist es hier düster,... ich mache mal Licht Lumos"  
Aus Harry's Zauberstab sprühten tausender Lichtfäden die den ganzen Platz beleuchteten. Nun erkannten Neville und Harry, dass selbst der Boden mit dicken Staubflocken übersäht war.  
Es war wie eine dicke Schicht und man konnte jeden Fußabdruck erkennen die Beiden hinterließen.  
Und genau das war es, was Harry auffiel! Er schaut einige Meter weiter vor sich und Neville, dort waren Menge Fußabdrücke im Staub.  
"Sieh mal Neville, dort drüben.", wies Harry Neville an. "Es muss jemand hier gewesen sein"  
Neben den vielen Fußspuren die sich ein paar Meter weiter befanden gab es einen großen rechteckigen Abdruck. "Dort muss das Buch gelegen haben!", stieß Neville aus. Er lief darauf zu und schaute nach.  
"Jemand hat es gestohlen"  
"Und dieser Jemand ist auch dann die treppen hinauf und verschwand.", meinte Harry und zeigte dass die Fußspuren wieder zur Treppe führten.

Eines war Harry klar, hier ging was vor. etwas ist faul.  
Faul in Hogwarts...

* * *

Also, erst einmal eingroßes Sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat bis das vierte Chapter fertig geworden ist!  
Ich will jedoch mich ins Zeugs schmeißen und wieder öfter daran arbeiten damit ihr etwas zu lesen habt.  
Aber bevor ich hier total abschwafele stoppe ich besser und bitte um ernsthafte Reviews )  
Wenn gute dabei sind werde ich auch auf jeden Fall eine Fortsetzung machen :)

greetz Astym


End file.
